


An Ode to Fandoms

by charlesdarwininthetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock - Fandom, The Hunger Games, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fandom, Gen, I only mention characters, Poetry, fandom related, not actually fanfiction, ode, they don't really do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdarwininthetardis/pseuds/charlesdarwininthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the concept of fandom, both specifically and as a whole.</p><p>Because fandoms honestly do not get enough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Fandoms

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to write an Ode for my language arts class, and this just kind of... happened.

This is for the Boy who Lived, and his friends, and his foes,  
For there is much more to magic than just spells, wands, and toads,  
Because there’s love, and there’s friendship, those of which that  
Produce a much greater power than just a flick and a tap.

This is for the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread,  
And those that live in a world where most everyone’s dead.  
Yet they will still act although there’s no sense of hope:  
There is no point in moping; you will just have to cope.

This is for the madman who travels the stars,  
Visiting places from Skaro to Mars.  
For there’s more in this mysterious world than I’ll know,  
But beyond it, what can the universe show?

This is for the Voice of a small desert community  
Where Tamika Flynn and her army are staging a mutiny  
For their moon will never be as dark as that sun,  
But Strexcorp won’t stop ‘till their plot has been done.

This is for the army doctor and the brilliant detective  
For whom solving crimes is the primary objective.  
They taught me that “average” is just but a word,  
For even the normal can have adventures absurd.

This is for the fans and our strange, small community  
That consists of my friends and, almost, my family.  
They accept everyone and everyone’s kind,  
And they are willing to listen when I am out of my mind.

This is for the rock that you do provide  
When the winds of my life make stronger the tide  
Of this endless storm of high school and puberty,  
For in the end, it is you who maintains my sanity.


End file.
